Left Or Right?
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Her boys would support Sakura - with complaints on Fox's part, she was sure - but what else was she supposed to do, tell her heart it can't love a demon? HieiSaku. Naruto/YuYu Hakusho x-over. non-massacre. Will be completed after My Guardian, Your Angel.
1. Ha Ha, Very Funny

**Title:** Left Or Right?

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing:** Hiei and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** One – Ha Ha, Very Funny

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** boys would support Sakura – with complaints on Fox's part, she was sure – but what else was she supposed to do, tell her heart it can't love a demon?

**Word Count:** 735

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** This chapter was originally longer (a hell of a lot longer) but it was because of unnecessary descriptions that made it seem like this chapter had a purpose, but the one it really served was establishing setting. Sorry it's so short now, but there was no need to keep it or even have it there in the first place.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

The wind sounded softly as it blew through the trees with calm gusts.

The serine quiet was interrupted with soft groan. Short pink locks swayed as the teenage girl they belonged to shifted from her position on whatever was beneath her. That confused her. Why isn't she on the ground? What could possibly be under her? It feels firm and hard, but it's not the hard comfortable grassy ground she thought she was standing on. Wait. Standing? Then why is she laying on her stomach now?

She shifted onto her back only to met twin onyx orbs. She blinked twice.

"You're awake." The musical voice that belonged to the teenage boy with onyx orbs stated. She knew that voice anywhere. For a time it had made her swoon just for his small replies that were more sounds than words. She doesn't chase its owner anymore, but she still loves it to no end.

Raven – as she's affectionately nicknamed the anti-social male of team 7 - is the closest person to the pink haired girl – Haruno, Sakura. Often they are mistaken for boyfriend and girlfriend, but they both know that would never work because they feel like twin siblings to each other.

"Yeah." She responded. Looking around, she realized she was in a small very green grassy clearing with trees in every which way she turned. The realization that dawned on her was that she isn't in the grassy, dirt and lake clearing surrounded by the small forest that named training ground 3 of Konohagakure no Sato. Hell, they probably aren't even in Konoha anymore. "Where are we?"

"I wouldn't know; I haven't been able to move." Raven answered being as blunt as he usually is.

"Are you insinuating that I'm heavy?" She questioned feigning an offensive hurt look, knowing better than to take such statements to heart. Squeezing meanings from his statements had become a hobby, no matter how blunt she loves to pick apart his statements bit by bit.

"Maybe, maybe not." He likes to answer indirectly just to see the other's reaction. Though he picks and chooses who is worthy of this treatment. His mind works in ways that Sakura no longer cares to sort out.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm not worthy of a direct answer." She rebutted still keeping to her earlier look though she placed a pout upon her lips.

"I guess not." Raven agreed flippantly, being the victim of the rosette's pout too many times to be properly affected by it.

"Ha ha, very funny." Huffing, the intelligent fifteen year old girl shifted to sit on her hunches and pointedly made sure to take her sweet time while she at it. Raven half-heartedly glared at her for her deliberate actions. "Guess we should wake the others."

"Do we have to?" he corresponded, there was no whine in his voice but she knew him well enough to know that he was. The others being Uzumaki, Naruto, Hatake, Kakashi, and Uchiha, Itachi – their teammates and makeshift family, and brother in Raven's case, members.

"Yes." She answered reluctantly, obviously having the same view point as her Uchiha companion. "They would be helpful in deciding which choice to make." Right then, sleeping some more sounded really good, and the idea of making Raven a pillow was even more tempting.

"Fine but you're waking Dobe." Dobe is Raven's main nickname for Naruto – who she has nicknamed Fox.

She stared at him, and after a few moments of failing to make the young shinobi budge in his decision, she reluctantly agreed to the deal.


	2. Dark Tournament?

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Dark Tournament?

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,182

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

**Note:** Sakura's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Where are we?" Fox shouted for what seemed to be the millionth time and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I'm sure Raven wanted to growl while Kakashi wanted to sigh, though I'm not sure what urge Itachi was having in reaction to Fox's impossible nature. So I went ahead and growled while slamming my fist into the top of his skull. As chain reaction the blonde went face first into the ground not so gently. The four us didn't care though, it's his own fault. One would think he'd learn to stop asking after the first time and not piss off his comrades. But then again Fox never really did get the concept of common sense. And when he did, it was one of the worst times because it was exactly when we didn't want him to have it. That was how he worked, he seem to subconsciously be obtuse when he should catch on quickly and observant when we'd rather he was oblivious.

"We don't know, Fox." I answered after he shifted into a sitting position and rubbed his surely aching head. But as if to deliberately answer us, shouting resonated form the direction we are heading. Glancing in between each other, Fox was on his feet and already ahead of us in no time and we started moving again, but at a quicker pace.

It took seconds to find the source of all the noise. I tried not to blanch but they looked like, well folklore monsters I suppose. Ogres and goblins and other unnamable creatures. This has got to be a whole new world, and a freaky one at that. Or I'm just dreaming. This could be a whole very real seeming, elaborate dream about to turn nightmare. I wouldn't put it past my subconscious to do this to me. Or Raven finally got creative or maybe Itachi did and now I'm stuck in this weird alternate dimension, I wouldn't put that past them either.

"Where are we? Cause I'm sure this isn't Konoha or any other country for that matter." Fox asked not-so-quietly, in my ear. My eye twitched. He is still asking that question when it's completely clear that none of us know either. Idiot. I love him, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he makes me want to rip my hair out and break something, preferable bones – his bones.

"If I knew that, don't you think I would have spoken up sooner?" I growled in reply.

"Yeah." He answered slowly as if he didn't quiet get it, "Oh. Right, oops." I shook my head and Raven mumbled 'Idiot'.

"What did you say, Teme?" Of course, start an argument why don't you? That's the perfect thing to do in this situation. Not.

Kakashi sighed just as Raven opened his mouth to make a smart remark, "Not now you two."

Fox opened his mouth, no doubt to say that Raven started it. I didn't hear him though, I heard: "Hey, look at those guys." A male voice stated while its owner pointed at us, but he was looking at his companions. He looked human, as did the other three. I don't know about that small person though, their face was covered, but the body appeared human enough.

Another obviously male voice replied with, "Yeah, so?"

"Well I thought that we were the only humans here." The first one answered. I couldn't help but zero in on them. I moved toward them, hoping for answers.

"Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting, but my friends and I are kind of lost." I know I should be cautious, but oh well, they don't seem like they want to harm us or anything. Of course looks can be deceiving. I can feel power surging through all five of them, though it doesn't feel quiet like chakra. How odd and intriguing, I wonder if I can learn more.

"And a little assistance would be most appreciated." Itachi's quiet-but-clear, silky voice tailored on.

The five before us were all males, though that small person I'm not sure about, masked face and all. The four I'm sure are male all look to be about fifteen, not much younger than me. One had long red hair and green eyes; there was another redhead with blackish eyes. There were also two with black hair, but one had crimson eyes and his hair defied gravity while the other one had brown eyes.

The one with long red hair seemed to be analyzing us, "You are not contestants?" The other redhead and taller of the two black haired guys looked openly confused, while the one with gravity defying hair looked suspicious.

Obviously mysterious redhead with long hair, I'll call him Enigma, and short guy in all black, who will be Emo, are a whole lot more cautious, while the other black haired guy, Confident will be his nickname for now, and redhead, Talkative is his nickname, are more carefree and open. The last one though, Masked seems fitting, is completely silent so I don't know what to make of the person.

"Contestants? In what?" Fox asked, suddenly beside me and done with his squabble with Raven.

"The Dark Tournament of course," Talkative cut in with a well-duh tone.

"Tournament?" Raven asked with an implying tone.

"If you don't know what's going on here, then how did you get here?" Emo asked beyond suspicious, Enigma right beside him.

"Like I said, we got lost somehow. I haven't a clue how we ended up here. We just want to get home is all?" I reiterated my first sentence.

"I see." Enigma nodded. "But there isn't a way off the island until the tournament is complete. Sorry." Dang. Helpful though, sort of.

Kakashi nodded, "Understandable. Then I suppose we can stay for that duration of time. What is this tournament, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A fighting tournament, for demons of course." Confident stated.

"Yeah, but were the only humans because we were invited." Talkative added.

Emo growled, "Shut up Kuwabara, that's not there business."

Enigma shot us an apologetic look, "Sorry, keeping to ourselves is the smarter choice, you understand I hope."

Itachi nodded. "Perfectly reasonable."

"Well, we should be on our way then." Kakashi stated. "Thank you for your help." We headed for the large building in front of us, the one I had been too preoccupied to notice. I couldn't help but glancing over my shoulder though. Perhaps I should get to know them; they seem safest…and interesting.

Some turned to look at us as we passed, but otherwise we had no more encounters until we reached the entrance.

"Tickets." The…creature stated, standing in our way. I glanced between Raven and Itachi. Itachi's eyes had bleed to crimson red, Mangikyou Sharingan. The creature dropped to the floor and we quickly teleported inside. But I think I felt some eyes on us just before did so.


End file.
